Some conventional accessory torque assisting sleeves may provide a user with a more ergonomic grip when fastening a drop connector to an equipment interface port, such as those on the back of a TV or set-top box, or to a wall jack. Some conventional accessory torque assisting sleeves may improve a user's ability to hand-tighten a connector to an equipment interface port, such as those on the back of a TV or set-top box, or to a wall jack. However, conventional accessory torque assisting sleeves lack any indication to the user as to whether or not the connector is sufficiently secure, save for a rise in the amount of torque felt through the fingertips. Conventional accessory torque assisting sleeves do not typically prevent an overzealous user from over-tightening the connector and causing damage.
Some conventional accessory torque sleeves incorporate torque-limiting mechanisms, but these conventional accessory torque sleeves render the connector coupler inoperable if the torque limiting mechanism becomes damaged, which would make it nearly impossible to remove the connector from the equipment interface port or wall jack once it has been attached.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome, or otherwise lessen the effects of, the disadvantages and shortcomings described above. Hence a need exists for a torque limiting sleeve that provides access to the coupler to permit removal of the connector from the interface port should the torque limiting mechanism fail due to abuse, weather, tampering, or other causes. In this regard, it may be desirable to provide a torque limiting mechanism having a sleeve directly coupled to the nut and having a substantial length of the sleeve left exposed, so that if the torque limiting mechanism becomes inoperable, the sleeve (and therefore the nut) are still accessible and may be manipulated just as with any standard non-torque-limiting sleeve. A need may exist for a torque limiting sleeve that provides haptic feedback to a user when the coupler of the connector is tightened to a predetermined torque limit.